inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowProve13
Hey Konnichiwa~! I'm SapphireSpade~! I just recently joined wikia. Its nice to meet you~! I think that we already met at Fanfiction though... -Sweat Dropped- SapphireSpade (talk) 06:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Un! Mochides, Shadow-senpai! U dont mid if I can call u that? SapphireSpade (talk) 07:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Heehee. Nee I just made my first profile. I dont think is good though.... What should I put on my profile? SapphireSpade (talk) 07:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) O.O; Somehow I deleted the pictures... I was so confused that I deleted the pictures!!! So right now I'm almost finished on my favorite characters. So check on it when I'm done~! SapphireSpade (talk) 07:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou! I'll update my profile tomorrow. I need to go to bed now.... Oyasumi~~!!! SapphireSpade (talk) 07:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Anime Addiction Oh sorry, I didn't know the rules for that. Thanks for telling me tho! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Crossfire Kai' ' Wolf Legend' ' ' ' ' 03.47/06.29.2013' Actually, I don't find any rule like that. If a rule like that does exists, kindly redirect me. Thank you. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 07:52/06.29.2013 Hi Hi Shadow-senpai, I'm going on chat now and it seems dead, I hope I'll cya on chat soon Piglet98 (talk) 07:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: You missed it Nuuuu :OOOOOO I wanted to be there xD Allan got 6 months ban? Who gave it to him and why? XD SnowyBoy❄ 12:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I'll come to the chat xD SnowyBoy❄ 13:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Shadow-senpai I can't get on chat, can you? (Don't tell me it's bugged again q.q) If I don't come back on when we're able to get on, it's proberly because I fell asleep ^^" So I'll say 'Good Night' now just in case I do fall asleep ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 13:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Shadow-senpai Please tell me you're coming on soon because I don't know how much longer I can take, minna is saying some random stuff and I have a match tomorrow so I might not be on till late tomorrow q.q Piglet98 (talk) 08:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Senpai I'm on chat now, sorry I wasn't on, hope to see you on~ ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 07:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Shadow-senpai, Sorry that I wasn't on earlier (if you were on), Hope to see you on Chat soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow-senpai I might not be on until later cause I have a match. It starts at 1:30pm, but i'm going on now, hope to see you there~ (maybe) ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 01:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Ban well i did talk about soccer cause i had my soccer match on that day and i just got back then and i also had internet problems then aswell. But i wasnt even planning to make Sam lose his chat mod stats .-. . He is a good mod so why would i even plan to do something so stupid like that >-> Im not that kind of person to do something like that only idiots do something like that and besides i usually talk about soccer especially on the weekend. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey~ Hi Senpai~ I just got back from my matches, see you later then~ ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 04:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now but if i'm not there when you get on, i might be teaching my parents how to play IE Strikers ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 03:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Senpai Did you leave the chat or having internet problems? q.q Piglet98 (talk) 09:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ Hi Shadow-senpai~ I was wondering if we could meet on chat alittle earlier today (cause I have some homework to do ^^"). Oh! and I had a look at that new anime you were talking about to Piglet98 (talk) 07:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Class Hey Senpai Sorry I left chat earlier, I had to go to class, I'm going on now, and I'll be on again at my Lunch break. Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now, sorry if I'm late. See ya soon~ ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 08:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai I hope you're feeling better q.q Piglet98 (talk) 01:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ Ok~ See you then~ ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 05:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ I got sick with the flu q.q; so I'll be late on chat (around 6-7pm). Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: 13irthday! Thank you Zanow~!! ;D Lol, I thought you were thinking I was 13 xD 'SnowyBoy❄''' 09:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC)